


Where This Flower Blooms

by elysianseraph (KagehinaTrash)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Slow Burn, Tattoo Artist Kuroo Tetsurou, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaTrash/pseuds/elysianseraph
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is falling in love with the prettiest girl he's ever seen in his life but we'll all be dead before he even realizes.tldr; Kuroo is a tattoo artist and Yachi is an art major and Kuroo is really bad at this but he's learning to try his best.





	1. 1. Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> hello gang it is i, with a kuroyachi focused fic because why not. i deleted special affairs and will eventually pick it back up but for now I wanted to do something else and focus on that. hope u guys enjoy...

Kuroo’s eyes _always_ hurt after the first few hours of a piece Sure, he’s been tattooing for as long as he can remember. Stupid and dangerous stick and pokes as a teenager, and then formally becoming an artist at 21, after a three year apprenticeship ; the practice has gained him significant skill and experience in the field - but he always finds himself blinking longer and longer as the time passes during a piece. He’ll see it through just fine he’s sure, as he changes ink and wipes off every few strokes or so, it doesn’t falter him all too much. He simply finds it odd that his eyes do that and can’t help but notice it each and every time.

The piece he’s working on right now is small, but intricate. It’s coming into its final stages. Because of the pieces intricacy, in both coloring and style it takes while. Admittedly, it’s not Kuroo’s style. He tends to stick with bigger pieces (full back, full sleeve, etc.), and focus on the color black with detailing of colors for pop/emphasis. He also has a more realistic art style, so doing such a tiny piece with so much color is a little odd for him. Hinata, his co-worker and current client didn’t seem to be phased by asking him to tat it though. The two of them have been friends ever since Kuroo came into their studio when he turned 21, with a portfolio in hand and a cocky attitude, and Hinata was just the opposite. Nervous and kinda clumsy about the whole thing, but that’s what brings the two of them so close. Hinata had been apprenticing in the shop since he was 18. A young artist with raw talent, this made him a likely candidate. They started working in the same place then and there. It’s been four years since then, and Hinata now works at the studio formally alongside Kuroo.

Hinata had mostly tattooed himself like most young artists do and they all looked fantastic but distinct. Kuroo would recognized his work and style almost right away so when he came to him asking to get tatted, he recognized the art not being his. He did it without question, a watercolor piece of a girls head in a fishbowl, colorful, intricate and detailed. Feminine may even be a good description, the delicacy of the piece being particular and prominent. Kuroo enjoyed it, it was clean and aesthetically pleasing and used an interesting color palette of aqua and pink. The chest piece was small, and he got some japanese underneath it that said go slow. The font with drop shadow tied the whole thing together well. Kuroo really liked working on it, but he still didn’t have a clue who his co-worker even commissioned it from.

Kuroo cleans off the tattoo and begins to make idle conversation with Hinata. Mostly chatting about the work day and his university as he wraps and bandages him up after he gets a good photo or two. Hinata follows in suit in taking care of the tat with pride, making sure to move carefully as he puts his clothes on and smiles down at his chest.

"Hinata, where'd you get this commissioned anyway? Cause I know for sure it's not yours," Kuroo asks curiously, putting away all of his supplies and clearing out his work space.

"I didn't tell you?," he replies to Kuroo, his confused look and nod giving him the answer he needs and he continues, "it's this friend of mine from college, Yachi Hitoka, she's a fine arts major and she's really talented. She was looking to earn some money and I told her she could probably consult and do commissions for designs at the shop. Obviously I had to run it with Takeda and everything else, but he agreed to letting us work together," he finishes.

Kuroo simply nods, taking in the information partially intrigued and with a foolish smirk on his face.

"Is she cute?," Kuroo inquires grinning, full of mischief. Hinata shrugs off the question

"You can see for yourself when she gets here, I offered to show her around the shop and meet the other artists later today," he informs Kuroo. Kuroo turns off the light for his work space and ponders it before making his choice

"I'll drop by after my lunch break then," Kuroo says decidedly. Hinata nods as he takes a seat on the couch of the studio and waves a good bye

"Adios, Cat," Hinata says and quick as ever Kuroo is out the door and into the street.

* * *

 

With his bag slung over his shoulder, Kuroo stretches up and out, in front of the studio. His arms reach high up, fingers wiggling and loosening his stiff figure slowly but surely. The wind is soft and cool against his heated skin, exposed from underneath his black t-shirt. Instinctively his hands find themselves feeling the now cold spot before dropping to his sides again.

Across the street of the shop is bakery,  a fitness center, and a couple of random pottery/craft related stores. He thinks about crossing the street for a second, say hi to the cute girl with the neck tattoo and the lip piercing, Saeko he thinks her name was. She’s still a little angry at him for the other night and might poison his croissant and egg sandwich, so he ultimately decides against it. Inhaling some air between his teeth, he laughs a bit. He’s hungry as hell but can’t be bothered to deal with all that, so he decides to pop over the the 7/11 that's a little farther down. It’ll do, he thinks to himself and makes his moves to cross the road once more.

The street isn’t all too busy when he crosses, hands in his pockets and enjoying the cool weather, the walk to the 7/11 is decently enjoyable. The cashier doesn’t move an inch when Kuroo walks in, and Kuroo - being himself and all, of course decides to great the cashier as loud as he could.  

“HELLO!,” is all he really says, but the reverberance of his gruff voice is enough to startle the poor cashier. He shivers and waves politely to Kuroo who can’t help but snicker a bit at the man's irritated expression. He feels a little bad but no harm no foul, right? Regardless, Kuroo strolls through the aisle quietly and making his best attempt to find food that can sustain him, there's soba noodles that he keeps eyeing, but his heart is partially set on just buying fried chicken in the little container and spending his lunch money on drinks. Bad idea, because of course it is - but Kuroo desperately wanted a cold beer after work today, one of quality and he -

“achoo!,” the girl rolls her sleeve down by shaking her arm as she wipes her nose. She blinks rapidly for a second or two. And oh shit,  WOW - She is _so_ cute, a cute strawberry blonde with a singular pink streak in her hair. It stands out from the rest of her almost fragile appearance and her nose is just the tiniest bit red from what looks like the cold. She’s tiny, surprisingly so and he can’t help but notice how soft she looks. She wears a short skirt with tights underneath and he can see a tiny heart tattoo just under her hem as she stands on her tip-toes. He admires it, but the style is familiar. and oh SHIT

That has to be Yachi right? The design is too familiar for it to not be. and the coloring has the same striking detail he remembers from before that’s so distinct to him now. He sees her drop something without noticing and before she can swipe down to pick it up or even notices, he steps up next to her and grabs it.

“S’cuse me, you dropped this,” He says with a slight grin, lowering his head before peaking back up. Now that he’s had a better chance to get a look at her, she really is adorable is the consensus. Doe eyes like no other, and a soft smile, with rosiness on her cheeks. She could pass as a doll, honestly she was that cute. She jumps back at Kuroos words a bit startled and politely says a thank you as she reaches out to grab whatever is in Kuroo’s hands. He gives it to her with no problem, admittedly softened by her demeanor and looks at her for a moment.

“You're Yachi right? Yachi Hitoka?,” Kuroo asks politely. With a tad bit of suspicion, Yachi steps away and looks Kuroo up and down.

“Uh, yes I am. Who are you?,” she asks cautiously, reaching in her bag. Kuroo chuckles a bit and scratches the back of his head.

“I recognized you from the tattoo on your leg,” he says. They both pause, momentarily and before Yachi has the chance to run away, Kuroo quickly spits out a response to take back his previous answer.

“Sorry not in a creepy way! You stood up on your tippy toes and it was visible. I’m a friend of Hinata’s, the tattoo artist you’re supposed to see later today. I tatted him not too long ago and I recognized your work from when I did. I’ve been working with Shoyou since he showed up at the studio so I knew his new tat wasn’t his.. I uh, really like your work though,” he says, trying to cover the situation and not make his first interaction with her so terribly bad. He can ruin her first impression of him at a later date like usual.

Yachi takes a deep breath and calms down. Taking her hand out of her bag, she sticks it out to greet Kuroo and shake hands politely.

“Nice to meet you Kuroo,” Yachi says with a sigh at her shaken nerves. Kuroo  laughs nervously and shakes her hand in return, giving her a light smile.

“Nice to meet you too, Yachi,” Kuroo grins. He looks down at her basket to see what she might be here for, and to his luck, it seems like the same reason he’s here. He laughs, just a bit, seeing all the sweet things loaded into her basket, clearly mostly for her, and looks up at her again, her eyes looking into the sweets with a tenderness that brings about more laughter. Yachi looks at him for a second before realizing and blushes faintly

“You wanna eat lunch together before we head over there? Get to know each other and all ,” Kuroo asks smoothly.

“Yeah, I think this 7/11 has some seats outside,” Yachi says, placing one more apple jelly in her basket and coughing, giving Kuroo a glare as he snickers, mostly at her defensive behavior towards her basket. She was covering them as if she was was a mother bird and all the things were her beloved children. She bordered stomping to the cash register and Kuroo was behind her, his basket containing some cigarettes, a bento with fried chicken, rice, seaweed and a varied amount of vegetables and an energy drink, since sleep for him was minimal to none.

He watched Yachi pay for her things, her wallet being a cute bunny wallet with folded ears in a soft pink color. She’s not someone he’d ever expect to be designing tats like she does, he finds himself a little impressed but dismisses it quickly. He also finds himself confused at his own feelings but doesn’t get a chance to think as he gets rung up. Yachi stands next to him and looks in her bag, eyeing her apple jelly with delight but Kuroo doesn’t decide to say anything. The man at the register heats up his food without ask which Kuroo finds himself grateful for it. He pays for his things in cash, and the two of them head outside to seat in the umbrella seating tables.

Kuroo pulls out Yachi’s seat for her like a gentleman and Yachi is… suprised? Maybe that’s the word? She doesn’t know, since Kuroo doesn’t seem to acknowledge it all the much. She brushes it off for the moment and the continue on in a generally comfortable silence.

Yachi has a salad in front of her and some other decently nutritious food among her variety of sweets and with no real haste, Kuroo breaks the silence to ask about it.

“In the short span of our meeting the only thing I know about you is that you like sugar.. and that’s about it, actually,” he pauses to smile at her.. reassuringly from what she sees and moves to ask another question “Tell me about yourself Yachi, since Shoyou really hasn’t said much at all,”

Yachi forks some salad into her mouth and thinks on the question for a moment or two. She wipes some dressing off of her face and looks at Kuroo, peeping some of the tattoos that stick out under his clothes, hard to see but visible under his rolled up sleeves

“Well, there’s not all that much to know, I don’t think. I’m a fine arts major and this is my last year before graduation and thereafter I’ll be focusing on galleries and selling art. Commissioning tattoos seemed like a good way to work on art and earn some extra money, plus I think tattooing is pretty cool…” She says scratching the back of her head trying to figure out what else to say. Kuroo makes up for the spot in conversation by asking another question.

"So how did you and Shoyou meet?,” he takes a sip of his drink and leans back, stretching. His shirt comes up again and Yachi see’s more of his tattoos and in turn embarasses herself for looking at his waist. She chose to look away and continues

“Uh, nothing special. We both took a GE class together in our freshman year and we’ve been friends ever since,” She finished, taking another bite of her food. Kuroo looks at her with amusement and she’s honestly a little unsure why, but doesn’t seem to mind.

You’ve known each other so long, how come Shoyou never told me he had a friend as cute as you?,” Kuroo asks, licking his teeth and giving Yachi a quick grin. Yachi chokes a bit on her salad (a lot really), and chooses to ignore the flirting, only aiming to answer why they haven’t met before.

“I’ve heard of you, and I’ve met with most of the other artists. I go on some of the group outings but we always miss each other it seems, at least that's what Hina says about it,” She coughs and takes a sip of her drink as Kuroo evaluates the information he’s received, also taking bites of his food in between.

“Hina?,” Kuroo poses the name as a question. Yachi blushes profusely, surprised that that name seemed to slip out of her so quickly. She puts her head down a bit and sighs before she answers

“Me and Shoyou dated for a bit and when we did I always called it that… the name - uh, stuck after that I guess,” She admits a bit shyly. Kuroo couldn’t help but wonder why that embarrassed her as much as it did, was it the dating or was there something more to that story? He was curious but didn’t wanna press the issue. He simply nods his head in response and Yachi seems to let out a soft breath of relief because of it. What an interesting character, Kuroo thinks to himself. He shakes his head and smiles at the girl. The both of them finish their main meals and Kuroo stands, picking up both of their finished things without hesitation. Yachi goes to let out an “No, it’s okay,” but he’d already began walking towards the trash. She’s taken aback by his awfully polite behavior towards, especially after all the things he’s said in the last hour alone that’ve put a blush on her face. He seems a little sleazy, if she’s honest, but he isn’t all that bad. Yachi opens her apple jelly snack up, screwing the top off and squeezing it into her mouth with joy.

Kuroo simply looks at her when he’s back and laughs a bit

“You ready to head over?,” He asks, once again startling her. She makes a pained expression and nods a little ashamed, apple jelly in her mouth. She goes to pick up her things and see’s Kuroo already carrying them and walking away. Rushing, she puts her bag over her shoulder and sighs, going over as quick as she can to catch up.


	2. 2. sketchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is embarrassed but no one is surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to upload for this, working on chapter 3

The conversation with Yachi on the way back to the shop was full of surprises that Kuroo finds himself delighted by. Kuroo can’t say he understands what made it all stick out so much in his mind, since it was all such idle talk about little things that don’t need much distinction. About Kuroo’s experience with Hinata, about Yachi’s, and all kinds of things that really don’t have substance to them. Kuroo doesn’t know what it is fully, what made the conversation between them so incredibly memorable  but he didn’t mind one bit. It was nice, but he knows it shouldn’t be anything to think about right? 

Kuroo opens the door for Yachi to walk in, her movements full of excitement and wonder that Kuroo feels pleased seeing. He wonders a bit, what it looks like from her eyes. Art plastering the walls, murals and little grafiti pieces scattered among them. Artists goofing around and laughing and sketching. To Kuroo, this was happiness. Tattooing was a culture full of acceptance and about offering a service that others can’t . It was something he took a lot of pride in. He took a good look around at everyone, Nishinoya and Tanaka were playing something of a game, Kiyoko and Ukai were sat around sketching and discussing advertisements for the parlor, and Hinata was on the good on his switch probably playing Smash.

Yachi takes a few steps forward, drinking in her surroundings. She has this weird smile on her face that she can’t shake, maybe because she’d never seen where Hinata worked and didn’t think it’d be all that interesting. This made Kuroo snicker, the thought of it at least. Kuroo looks at Hinata whose fully immersed in his game, suddenly but surely bow his head in defeat. He ate major shit it seems, which surprises Kuroo since all that bastard plays is smash. Regardless of all that, he finally pops his head up, rubbing his eyes from staring at the screen and brightens up at Yachis presence. Kuroo stretches as Hinata approaches Yachi with open arms. Yachi is startled to see him so surprised but quickly warms and wraps her arms around Hinata's shoulders. 

It takes Hinata a second to notice Kuroo, who now is distantly looking out into the window seemingly transfixed by the cars outside. 

“Kuroo, what are you doing here?,” he asks in a partial shout. Yachi breaks off the hug and steps next to Hinata instead,

“We met in the 7/11 and he walked me here since he was gonna come back anyways,” Yachi explains. 

Kuroo laughs a bit and walks over to the two of them with a little bit of confidence, his shoulders raised a bit high and his back a little straighter. He towers over the two them, which intimidates Yachi like hell, but Hinata is nowhere near phased. 

“You never told me you had a friend as pretty as Yachi is,” Kuroo says, his eyelids drop a bit, and Yachi is left to tug on her skirt and look away. Kuroo eyes her, he has an expression that’s hard to explain, a hint of a smile mostly covered in a douchey smirk 

“Yachi is really pretty, but I don’t know what that has to do with you,” Hinata says that rather cluelessly. Kuroo lets out a breath of laugh tinged with exasperation, his face immediately softeneded because Hinata was definitely not the person he should expect to wingman for him. 

“Nothing, but it would’ve definitely been something I’m…” he pauses for a second, and looks at Yachi who meets his eyes momentarily before they dart away,”It’d definitely would’ve been something I’m interested in,” He states with a smile. 

“You’re weird, Kuroo-san,” Hinata says simply, a bit confused. Kuroo laughs, and walks over to Yachi. Yachi is nervous, this much is very clear, but Kuroo finds it cute. 

“I hope we get to know each other, Yacchan,” His voice is low when he speaks to her, and she can only look up at him with both confusion and nervousness. He steps back and gives her one more look before he turns to his side and walks to the couch that he always has a spot on, since most everyone is in today, he doesn’t see the issue in hanging around for awhile and maybe getting drinks. Plus, Hinata’s cute friend is here, it wouldn’t be very polite to leave soon. 

Kuroo sits on the couch, and puts his headphones, listening to whatever playlist he was a few minutes ago and turns it up so he couldn’t hear anything else. He stays on his phone for a while, scrolling through Instagram, looking at other artists stuff and various memes. He looks up for a second, seeing everyone else say hi to Yachi before she settles on the red couch in the studio with Hinata and the two of them chat. Kuroo finds her eyes looking at Yachi with interest, more than he can explain but again, Kuroo is not the type to think too much about. She’s cute, that’s all. 

She has little movements that Kuroo’s noticed, she pushes her hair back a lot, or is touchy about her hair in general. She sits with good posture evem when she’s relaxed, and she smiles a lot when she thinks things are amusing or funny. Kuroo doesn’t know why he’s noticed, but he keeps on it as he watches her for the few moments he does. He looks away again and shakes his head, scolding himself for.. 

He doesn’t know actually. He doesn’t know why but he just feels like he should stop while he’s ahead in his thoughts.

_____

“Yachi, I have to go drop off Tobio’s phone since he forgot it at the house again,” Hinata says quickly. She simply nods and looks at him, waiting for more information, adjusting to the other side. 

“He’s so sleepy in the morning, I’m not all that surprised that he forgot. Kenma let him borrow his phone to text me, apparently they’re on campus so it shouldn’t take too long,” Hinata assures. Yachi just smiles softly at him. 

“Don’t worry about it too much, take as much time as you want. I’ll work on our first commission while you’re gone. I already ate so if you wanna eat lunch with Tobio or anything, just send me a text and let me know. I can chill here for a while,” Yachi says back with a smile. The two of them don’t really get to see each other during the day cause their schedules are so busy, so Yachi doesn’t mind waiting. Hinata gives her a big smile and picks up his bags on the way

“Thanks, I’ll see you soon,” He says to her as he walks out. He throws up a peace sign which makes Yachi giggle as she rolls over a bit more to be on her side. She’s admittedly comfy about now. Sketching with her mini art case opened up on a table before her. She was only sketching right now, her color pencils remained in her bag until she had something she felt like ruining it with coloring because lord knows the line art will remain superior. 

Yachi sketches quietly, sticking her tongue the tiniest bit as she did. Going back and forth on the erasing, she pauses in between every line and decided what she does next. She’s so focused she isn’t paying anyone mind. 

Kuroo however, is looking at her with intent. Kuroo has some damn bad intentions, finding himself oddly attracted to her focus - or ability to focus in such a way. Yachi has continued to do things to surprise him and he finds himself thinking about it often. It’d be best to go over there and talk, maybe see what's taking up all of her attention since he’s pretty intrigued himself. He picks himself up from the spot he’s been shifting in for the last hour or so and makes his way over to her, walking behind  her to see the sketch she’s been working on for so long. He’s.. taken aback to say the least. 

Hinata said she was talented, and I mean, it wasn’t like he thought she wasn’t or anything. He… He didn’t really know what he was expecting. Talented, she was insanely fucking talented. Her linework, was incredible. Even in her sketching, simple and easy sketching, the piece stood out in what potential it had. A snake, slinked among a bunch of flowers with a severed hand leaning out to touch it. At least thats what was sketched out so far, it was.. It was something. Kuroo wasn’t expecting it at all, he was honestly expecting something a little bit softer, something like Hinatas piece but he was taken aback completely by how far she seemed to surpass that. 

“That looks.. really fucking good, Yacchan,” Kuroo says without thinking. Yachi jumps a bit startled and then turns back, placing a hand on her heart, needing a sec to process  what was just said to her. She sighs out with a laugh and smile. 

“Thanks,” she says smiling. Kuroo sits on the couch and swings his arm over, placing himself next to Yachi to get a better view. Yachi moves back and puts her pencil down to show Kuroo the sketch. 

“The client only gave me a vague idea of what they wanted and gave me creative freedom on the rest which is hard but they want whatever I think would look best, so this is what I have so far,” Yachi says a bit sheepishly. Kuroo oogles it, once again, very very impressed with what he sees. 

“It’s awesome, I honestly don’t know what it is but there's clearly a lot of technique and preciseness about your idea that's.. fucking nice. Hinata is a great artist technique wise, but he can be lacking in coming up with something out of the box. You guys are gonna make a really good team,” Kuroo says iy genuinely, and while it’s certainly less than a casual statement, the ease of it all doesn’t make it seem out of place. Yachi can’t help but smile at that and looks at Kuroo to give him a look of appreciation. 

“Thanks, Kuroo-san,” She says softly. Kuroo steps up for a second and reaches over to his bag, pulling out his sketchbook, giving Yachi a look of mischief that brings a smile on her face. 

“Only fair, right?,” Kuroo says smiling. He flips his sketchbook open to reveal various types of art. A lot of anatomy study since Kuroo is desperately trying to improve on it. Kuroos left to show Yachi, who looks at his drawings with softness and wonder in her expression thoroughly impressed by his stuff. 

“Your style is unique, Kuroo-san,” Yachi says softly. She runs her fingers over the edges of the notebook, larger because of all the pages uses, the book is old. Torn pages with all types of colors smudged on the edges of each page. Kuroo is shy at Yachi’s attentiveness, if that makes sense. Kuroo knows he’s not bad at what he does, but he doesn’t imagine other than his clients taking note of his work. Yachi takes careful notice of his stylistic details.How rough his sketches are in comparison to how clean his final drawings are. Kuroo seems to enjoy the process, and he has a soft red tint on his face to see Yachi enjoy his work so much, he doesn’t really know what to make of himself in the moment.

“Thanks for showing me, Kuroo-san. You’d know, art’s all about consuming and creating so it’s always nice to see different styles,” Yachi says softly. Kuroo is fascinated with her little spiel  about it, though he has no idea why. He just is. She speaks so passionately, but he shouldn't even be feeling so particular about all of it. She’s an artist, of course she was happy to see what he makes. He likes seeing other peoples designs. for tats, but something about the whole thing made Kuroo soften in the moment. He wasn’t sure if he liked it. 

“Anytime, Yacchan. I’ll make sure to consult you on my next piece,” Kuroo winks at her and gives a playful smile, making Yachi blush and revert back quickly to her nervous and shy self. Kuroo laughs a hearty laugh before he gets back up and goes to move over back to his seat.

Slowly but surely, Yachi return to her focused work space. This time, her colored pencils spread out on the table as she worked away at her sketch and her focused expression unbothered. Kuroo couldn’t say he was in the same place, his mind and eyes finding themselves wandering over to the artists hunched over and in such deep thought. Even if nothing went through his mind about Yachi specifically, his eyes would simply wander her direction. Often, too, which was just a bit odd. It was nothing, he’s sure. 

Hinata walks into the door again, with a smile on his face. Seeing Tobio must’ve cheered him up greatly, though he wasn’t sad before either. He seems lighter in his expression, and even if Kuroo doesn’t wanna say it, it warms his heart a bit. 

“Hey, everyone. Hey, Yachi,” Hinata says softly. Everyone's attentions on him, Hinata has a tendency to do that.

“Do you guys wanna get drinks after work, tonight?,” Hinata asks broadly.

“I have a client tomorrow, so I’m gonna have to pass,” Ukais the first person to respond to everyone. Hinata nods and takes a look around. 

“Anyone else busy?,” Hinata asks. Everyone gives a nod of approval at the plan and Hinata smiles brightly. He looks over at Kuroo and speaks 

“Kuroo-san, if you want you can invite that girl Saeko, from across the street,” Hinata says. 

Kuroo looks at Yachi who looks.. indifferent. Which is weird since she usually looks so focused or smiley. He ignored and gives his classic grin with a smile.

“Thanks for the idea, shrimp. I’ll call her now,” and with Kuroo goes to take a walk outside.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it be like that sometimes Yachi

**Author's Note:**

> haha like and subscribe


End file.
